


sulking drained the fall of my pale will swarming by your steps

by flores_falsas



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, i really like this one!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flores_falsas/pseuds/flores_falsas
Summary: they really didn't care what ensued in the world around them. their minds drifting, they continued on.•to whoever reads this story, i hope your day is wonderful!





	sulking drained the fall of my pale will swarming by your steps

the beach wasn't first place anyone would imagine to come to on such a day as this. cloudy and mindless, with rippling winds and temperatures so chilling, coats would need to be worn - it was a surprise to see birds surfing among the breeze. however there were a selected few that would walk along the rocky seaside, no sight of sorrow or disappointment in their eyes.

first were the lensmen. those who would station their cameras upon the rocks and capture the wildlife in single snapshots you wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. those who enjoy catching wildlife and nature in its prime. those who saw the world through the camera lense and snapped. one, two, three.

then there were the kindred. those who walked on the rocks in groups, mainly composed of adults and children the size of shells. they came in groups of three, four, five, sometimes even six, and walked along the shore during the day, kicking pebbles and chatting this and that as the clouds floated overhead. the rocks crunched beneath their feet. one, two, three.

the last were the Dreamers. the Dreamers didn't care what sort of day or time it was - no matter what weather the winds decided upon, they came to the shore regardless. they would slip off their shoes, and stroll across the rocky beach - toes dipped in the sand as they walked, and bare skin despite the howling wind and grey sky above, they really didn't care what ensued in the world around them. their minds drifting, they continued on.

the Sea licked at their feet as the Dreamers walked, the winds combing it's icy fingers through their hair this way and that. the Sea questioned "why may a person such as thee be wandering here on a day like this, where the shivers don't cease? such a chill as this would lure those away from my waters."  
the Dreamers responded, "indeed there is a chill among this beach. however, here i can let my mind wonder. i feel a tranquility i don't feel when i am back in the so called comforts of my own home. i feel tranquil, safe, peace, one. and i shan't consider leaving just yet, dear Ocean."

the Sea frowned, its cold waves submerging the Dreamers' feet under, blue waters seeming more grey than before. the Dreamers didn't even tremble, just continued to walk across while the waves lapped against their ankles.  
"i don't dare return back to that house soon, at least not yet. the sand beneath my feet, the winds tugging on my clothes, the conundrum of your crashing waters - it all makes me feel alive, truly present in the world than ever before. that is why i come here so often. perhaps you don't approve of my visits with weather such as this, but if im honest, i don't care at all. just being here puts me at ease."  
the Sea now reached the Dreamers' knees, its cold yet gentle hands almost hugging their legs. the Dreamers smiled, steps slower but still strong.  
"thou hast the brightest soul i have ever witnessed with mine own eyes. such wisdom and spirit i see within thy self, which i do not see in others who travel here. i envy thee."  
the Dreamers smiled, and the Sea smiled back. true bliss is felt, nothing more, nothing less.  
the sun finally peaked from behind the clouds, skies evolving into rays of pink and orange, a slow sunset forming.  
the Sea grinned. the Dreamers walked into the horizon, one, two, three.

**Author's Note:**

> i began writing this a couple months ago, inspired by my trip while i was on summer break  
> i was at the beach on a cold day, and i put myself in the position of the Dreamers - i didn't care that it was cold and windy, nor that there were others around me. i was content. at peace.  
> im glad i could put my feelings that day into a story i love :)


End file.
